Aloy
Aloy 'is the main protagonist and player character of the 2017 video game ''Horizon Zero Dawn. She is a Nora brave who spent the first 18 years of her life as a 'motherless outcast', raised by her guardian Rost. After becoming a brave via a trial known as the Proving, she was ambushed by a tribe known as the Eclipse due to her resemblance to a mysterious woman. After being made a Seeker by Matriarch Teersa, Aloy sets out on a mission to defeat the mysterious tribe and learn the truth about why she was outcasted. She is voiced by Ashly Burch, who also voices Chloe Price and Sasha Braus. Appearance Aloy is a fairly tall (169 cm), slender young woman with long red hair tied into braids, dark skin and hazel eyes. She has light skin with freckles over her cheeks and nose and a slender build and minor abdominal muscles that can be seen when she wears the Carja Blazon outfit. Personality Aloy is curious, determined, and intent on uncovering the mysteries of her world.2 As a child, she was rather disobedient and got annoyed by her guardian Rost's borderline fanatical devotion to the laws, not being able to see what was so bad about the ruins of the Old Ones. Unlike many in her tribe who shun the use of technology, Aloy sees technology as a practical and unique tool to aid her in her quest, a belief that was born when she used it to save a young man from certain death. She frequently uses her Focus throughout her life to aid in hunting machines and tracking individuals. Her early use of the Focus has made Aloy more aware of a bigger picture outside of the Nora tribe, spurring her to be more curious about the Old Ones. She also became more skeptical about tribal lore and beliefs, seeing the All-Mother and what the tribes believe to be her vestiges as what they really are: remnants of Project Zero Dawn. Aloy is shown frequently to be not good with people, the result of being treated as less than human for the 18 years of her life and having little human interaction outside of Rost. She is very blunt and sarcastic, never hesitating to tell people exactly what she thinks of them even when it wouldn't be wise to do so. She is especially shown to despise those who consider themselves better than others, such as Ahsis, and is disturbed by the behaviour of people such as Nil, not being able to tell if the latter is better or worse than the bandits he kills. She is also rather impatient and has little tolerance for those who waste her time or dodge questions, one of the many things that puts her at odds with the ever-elusive Sylens. At the same time, however, years of being shunned as an outcast has made Aloy compassionate and sympathetic towards others in need, particularly towards those who are still outcasts. Her benevolence is her greatest strength and has garnered the respect and trust of many who have interacted with her. However, there are limits to her empathy; when Elida asks her if she knows what it's like to only be alive when you're with someone else, Aloy admits that she doesn't, since she's never been in love before and is a loner by nature. Despite this, she does clearly understand the physical nuances and taboos of human behaviour, as she is able to understand when others are attracted to her, and she turns her back on Inatut so that he can get dressed privately, though it's possible that Rost simply taught her these things, so that she could fit in to her tribe in the event that she won the Proving. Aloy had a strong relationship with Rost, seeing him as the father that she never had and being devastated when he sacrificed himself to save her from Helis, though this was quickly replaced with a burning hatred for the latter. After this tragic incident, she no longer considers the hut she grew up in her home, since Rost is no longer there for her, though she can come back throughout the game to visit Rost's grave and tell her how she's been doing. Eventually, she can ask to have Teersa tell her the story of why Rost was made an outcast, and is very thankful when she does so. Despite Rost's presence, living without knowing her mother was a source of emotional distress for Aloy and compounded her alienation from the rest of the tribe; it is evident that this is the primary reason Aloy was cast out of the tribe. Aloy's desire to know her origins became her life's goal and her primary motivator to complete her training for the Proving. However, Rost noted that she was only training to win the Proving for herself, as proven when she misses the point of the test when she fights and defeats her first Sawtooth. He tells her that there will come a time when she will have to fight for her new tribe and serve a purpose greater than herself. Aloy understands, but states it will have to be for a cause she believes in. Even after being appointed a Seeker, Aloy's primary motivation is to learn where she came from and who her mother is, caring little for the history of the Old Ones or the fact that the people who are hunting her massacred a large portion of her tribe. It's this single-minded attitude that results in her being considered a "spoiled child" by Sylens. After learning how she was born and why, however, Aloy finds the purpose Rost spoke of; defeat the Eclipse and prevent HADES from causing a second Faro Plague. As a former outcast-turned-Seeker, Aloy has little respect for laws, especially if they get in the way of what she believes to be right. This is especially shown in regards to the law forbidding contact with outcasts; having once been an outcast herself, she willingly talks with and assists them, with no concern for the possible consequences. She also encourages people who start questioning harsh laws; among the Banuk, she readily encourages tribesfolk who themselves start to ask these questions. In a private conversation with Talanah, Aloy states that she does not consider herself part of the Nora tribe, believing 'Aloy despite the Nora' to be a more fitting title than 'Aloy of the Nora'. As such, she is absolutely outraged when the group start worshipping her after she learns the truth about herself, considering being treated as an idol to be no different than being an outcast, and outright rejects the title 'Anointed' they bestow upon her. Aloy has shown great physical and emotional resilience during her journey, always moving towards her goal despite the harsh obstacles she comes across. When she discovers that she is not the child but a clone of Elisabet Sobeck created by GAIA, Aloy is shattered by this revelation, feeling that she is a mere instrument "born in destruction and fire" instead of a person. However she quickly gathers herself together, realizing that she was created in order to protect the world from being destroyed by a second Faro Plague. She also becomes somewhat more optimistic as time passes; while Sylens is convinced that Ted Faro doomed the Earth and humanity to oblivion by erasing APOLLO, Aloy, due to all the things she has seen as a Seeker, believes the world they live in is still worth fighting for, even if is a wasteland. Skills & Abilities * '''Master Acrobat: '''Aloy is very nimble and can scale rock faces with ease. She is even quick enough to dodge charging machines. * '''Combat Prowess: '''Aloy was trained to fight by Rost, and is more than capable of taking on most human enemies as well as machines. * '''Master Archer: Aloy is highly proficient with the bow and arrow, having practiced since childhood under Rost. * Master Crafter: '''Aloy has an intricate knowledge of machines and can combine materials salvaged from them with natural materials in order to craft ammunition, traps, and tools. She is even able to fit override devices to her spear. * '''Expert Hunter: '''Even without the aid of the Focus, Aloy is an excellent tracker, being able to find a trail made by humans or machines. * '''Literacy in Ancient Language: '''Through use of her Focus, Aloy learned how to read the ancient glyphs of the Old Ones (English). * '''Equestrian: After acquiring a Corrupter's override component, Aloy can ride some of the Machines she reprograms, cutting her travel time in half. * '''Scientific Mind: '''Aloy has demonstrated skill at scientific observation and inference, correctly concluding, for example, that the Earth is a sphere and not flat from observing the shape that its shadow casts on the moon during a lunar eclipse. She routinely demonstrates curiosity and acute powers of observation (albeit enhanced by her Focus), reasoning and deduction, all traits of a competent scientist. This may be due at least in part to her genetic makeup: she is a clone of the exceptionally gifted Old One scientist Elisabet Sobeck. * '''Alpha Access: '''Being a clone of Elisabet Sobeck, Aloy has the maximum genetic clearance for all Zero Dawn facilities. This allows her to use the Master Override, as well as access any GAIA facilities that require Alpha clearance. Gallery Aloy- Child.jpg|Aloy as a child Aloy 2.jpg Aloy 3.jpg Aloy using her Focus.jpeg|Aloy using her Focus Aloy in disguise.jpg Aloy and Rost.png Aloy- Gameplay.gif Aloy hunting.gif Aloy riding.gif Outfits Aloy- Shield Weaver.png|Shield Weaver Outfit Aloy- Blazon Outfit.jpg|Carja Blazon Outfit Aloy- Banuk Ice Hunter.png|Banuk Ice Hunter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sympathetic Category:Genius Category:Tricksters Category:Paragon Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:The Chosen One Category:Twin/Clone Category:Charismatic Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Amazons Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Category:Teenagers Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Symbolic Category:Rogues Category:Strategists Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Global Protection Category:Chaste